


Into The Woods

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [38]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), napping together, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Uhtred, Finan, and Sihtric share a moment of relaxation in the woods.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Insomnium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfYaWCkx28U). Hopefully the atmosphere is as relaxed and fairy-tale-like as the song itself!

The forest is kind-hearted enough to provide them shelter without accusing them of having neglected their duties in favour of running away together for some hours. It is a welcomed reprieve; especially for Uhtred, who barely seems to be set free of the Lordly dues he so readily embraces each passing day. Sihtric silently wishes for Uhtred to find the time to embrace him and Finan too, although he’d never say that out loud. It would be incredibly, unnecessarily, cruel. What they all need is to relax, to get away from the whole world and simply exist in blessed quietude.

Finan leans his head against the mossy pillow he’s found at an ash-tree’s foot and outstretches both arms, inviting his loves in with a tired smile. Uhtred smiles, yet hesitates too; Sihtric reads the guilt of abandoning his duties in his demeanour. Silently, he leans a hand on the small of Uhtred’s back, reminding him that there are no duties here, only their three-way love embracing them all. Uhtred stumbles through the first step, for he had not been expecting Sihtric, who always keeps his hands to himself, to be the one to push him forward.

Uhtred fits so perfectly atop Finan’s body that they share a sigh, which they seal with a passionate, yet chaste, kiss. Sihtric kneels by their side, gently moving a juniper’s boughs away so he can move underneath without getting his shaved side scraped by the longest branches. Finan has encircled Uhtred’s form with one arm, the other still stretched towards Sihtric. That exhausted smile from before looks even sleepier from up close; it is clear that he is fighting sleep.

They have no blankets and no furs beyond the one wrapped tightly around their shoulders; Sihtric, however, soon finds he does not mind at all. The chilling cold should be anathema to their intentions, for the night has fallen down peaceful onto the forest, bringing breezes with it; and yet Uhtred merely burrows closer to them and settles into a well-deserved rest. Sihtric’s Danish blood runs as warm as Uhtred’s own, although in the latter’s case it is more due to his size than to his ancestry.

Finan hums the starting notes of a Gaelic lullaby, the same one he always hums whenever one of them cannot rest easy, regardless of whether it happens at bedtime or at any other hour of the day. Sihtric’s heart sings the main melody; he suddenly finds himself waving a prayer into the lilting cadence, one to thank the Gods for having brought him into Uhtred’s and Finan’s lives. The note progression wavers in time with Finan’s sleep-roughened voice, but Uhtred’s sleep is not disturbed neither by it, or by how Finan’s chest expands with every new breath he takes.

And, in time, it lulls them all to a restful sleep, the forest welcoming them in and keeping them well-guarded from the throes of their every chore.

**Author's Note:**

> The ash tree is specifically chosen because Yggdrasil (the World Tree) is one.


End file.
